


Going Down

by Maverick



Series: MavCat Productions [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Post Arrested Development Smuterlude</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arrested Development](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386136) by [CatHeights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights), [Maverick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick). 



> Warning/Spoilers: This story takes place six months after the end of Arrested Development; therefore it does contain vague spoilers to the original unfinished story. So if you don't want to know what happens, don't read this. 
> 
> Story Notes: I finally took the AD boys off the ice they've been sitting on for months. They were a little cranky. The only way they would put out was if I let them *put out*. I tried to explain that they were chapters away from that in the story, and this was their solution to that little problem. 
> 
> FYI, I flew solo on this little AD adventure, but never fear, there *will* be an all CatHeights written post AD smuterlude as well. Because we, like the boys, take turns being on top. 
> 
> Dedicated to my Partner in Crime and Punishment, Miss CatHeights, the heart and soul of MavCat Productions. Our boys said to tell you that now it's your turn to put out. LOL

Toby rifled through his gym bag looking for his keys. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed in frustration. His muscles ached, and his gray tee shirt clung to his chest in sweaty circles. Feeling the burn of over exertion, he ran a hand under the back of his black nylon gym shorts and massaged his left glut muscle. Fuck, he thought, this would certainly feel better if a certain someone was here to massage the ache away. But going down that road was not going to help matters. Not at all. 

That's why he had ended up at the gym in the first place. The workout was supposed to take the edge off. The workout was supposed to wear him out so much that he would be so tired he would actually drift off to sleep without the presence of a warm muscled body pressed against his back. Fat fucking chance of that, he thought as he finally found his keys stuffed inside one of his tube socks. 

It had been over a week since that muscled body had been in his bed. The longest amount of time they had gone without seeing each other since admitting they were in love. The past six months had been the best of Toby's life. He was still working at Major Cases, but he was also volunteering with a prison advocacy group that worked to exonerate innocent men. That gave him a sense of peace about Randy Burton's death that even the conviction of the real Sunday Dress Strangler didn't. But his true peace of mind came in the form of an intense, six foot, hard muscled, blue-eyed Special Victims Detective named Elliot Stabler. Christ he missed him. 

Elliot was working a particularly grizzly child pornography case with the Feds. Those types of cases always hit Elliot the hardest, and Toby wanted to be there for him. He wanted to provide his lover comfort and a knowing ear. But the long hours and interstate investigation made that impossible. With each phone call, Elliot sounded more and more discouraged. The only time there was any animation in his voice was when he talked about Claudia Williams, the U.S. Attorney working the case with him. And of course Elliot's easy rapport with her didn't improve Toby's mood at all. 

Pulling the keys out and strangling the socks back into the bag, he opened the outer door to his building. He set the bag on the ground, put in his security code and unlocked the door. All he wanted was a hot shower. No, that wasn't true, all he wanted was Elliot there with him, but all he had to look forward to was a hot shower and an empty bed. Maybe I should make that a cold shower, Toby thought, as he was pretty damn sure his bad mood probably had something to do with the lack of sex over the past week. 

He smiled as he thought about how they'd spent their last night together, up on the roof making love in the rain. Flashes of that night played in his head. Elliot pushing him up against that wall, their wall, the wall that started it all. Elliot's tongue in his mouth, hard, insistent, like he needed the taste of Toby's mouth to survive. His hands cupping Elliot's ass through worn blue jeans, pressing their erections together. 

Elliot's hand slipping inside his pants and wrapping those long fingers around his cock, teasing him, making him moan in need. 

His arms pulling Elliot down to the hard concrete when the teasing became too much - when he needed the feel of the other man on top of him, inside of him. And Elliot's body covering his while the rain pelted down upon them as Elliot fucked him with long, slow strokes. 

Oh yeah, cold shower it is.. The current ache in his groin had nothing to do with his recent workout. It was kind of funny actually. Before Elliot he had gone months at a time without sex, but since they had fallen in love, his body physically ached for the other man after even just one day apart. And the thing was the sex just kept getting better and better. God, I hope this case is over soon, he thought as he unlocked his mailbox. And it wasn't just because he was horny. He really did want to provide Elliot whatever comfort he could. 

Picking up his mail from his box, he walked over to the elevator at the far end of the hallway. It was one of those industrial elevators to which only tenants on the top three floors had access. Elliot called it "the cage" with its wrought iron frame and mesh walls. As his loft was the entire top floor, he used the elevator quite often, much to Elliot's chagrin. The other man just couldn't see why Toby didn't just walk up and down the eight flights of stairs. Some days he did that just to prove he could. But tonight, his muscles already ached enough, so he was taking the damn elevator. He put his key in the lock and pushed the button. Flipping through his mail, he waited for the elevator to descend. 

As it came to a stop on the ground floor, Toby stuffed his mail into his gym bag and opened the outer door to the elevator. Not looking where he was going, he tossed his bag inside and stepped forward smashing into the solid body exiting the lift. "Sorry," he said automatically before he looked up. 

"I'm not Beecher. You can run into me anytime." 

The sound of that voice and the familiar feel of the body pressed against his rushed through Toby like lightening. "Elliot?" he said finally looking up to verify with sight what his other senses were telling him. 

"Glad to know you still remember my name," Elliot said with a shy smile. 

Toby wrapped his arms around Elliot and hugged him tight. He dug his fingers into Elliot's back relishing the solid reality of his lover back in his arms. "Well, you *are* pretty unforgettable Stabler." After a quick nuzzle on Elliot's neck, he dropped his hands to the other's man's waist and stepped back slightly to look at him. "Fuck, you look tired." 

Elliot smiled grimly and shrugged his shoulders. "Long week." 

"I thought you'd be stuck in D.C. all weekend. Not that I'm not happy to see you," Toby said. His hands massaged Elliot's shoulders soothing tense muscles. 

"Well Claudia convinced me there was nothing more I could do until Monday. She told me to go home and be with my family. So I took her advice. I went and had dinner with Kathy and the kids, and then I came here." 

"I know how much your family means to you Elliot. You should have stayed over there, spent the night with your kids," Toby said. 

Elliot narrowed his eyes and cupped Toby's face. "You're right I needed to see my kids. But I needed to see you just as much." He pressed his mouth to Toby's and kissed him with a ferocious intensity that made Toby weak in the knees. He broke the kiss and whispered into Toby's ear. "You're my family too." 

All the breath left Toby's body. Elliot's admission leveled him in the best way possible. The other man was the quiet type. He was more likely to brood and keep everything bottled inside than share his feelings outright. Toby understood that tendency, and he knew how to draw Elliot out and make him talk. But it was times like this, when Elliot was just too weary to hide what he really felt, that made Toby love him all the more. He had needed Toby so he had come to him. Toby leaned in and rubbed his lips against Elliot's as his fingers massaged the other man's nape. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" he said against Elliot's mouth. 

"I've got a pretty good idea." Elliot's lips curved in a small smile. He didn't miss the hard evidence of Toby's words pressing into his hip. "How 'bout we shut that door and take this. back upstairs?" 

Toby nodded his agreement and walked the few steps to the button panel. He closed the outer door and put his key in the panel to give him access to the top floor. As the elevator started to rise, he tilted his head up and peered over at Elliot with a mischievous grin. He hit the stop button just as the elevator was between the 7 th and 8 th floors. The sudden jerk sent Elliot forward into Toby's arms. 

"What are you doing Beecher?" Elliot said once he'd steadied himself. 

"Welcoming you home properly." Toby pulled Elliot to him by his tie and kissed him breathless. Grabbing Elliot's arms, he flipped their positions so that the other man was now pressed up against the side wall of the elevator. Toby undid the knot and pulled the tie off never breaking the kiss. He worked Elliot's suit jacket down his broad shoulders and pulled his dress shirt out of his pants, unbuttoning the bottom few buttons so he could run his hand up and under Elliot's t-shirt. 

Elliot leaned back against the wall of the elevator and looked into Toby's eyes. "You can't wait the extra few seconds it would take to get to the loft?" 

"Nope." Toby dropped to his knees. He unbuttoned and unzipped Elliot's suit pants and pulled them down to his ankles. "You've been gone an entire week. I don't want to wait another second." He leaned forward and nuzzled his mouth against Elliot's boxers loving the feel of the other man's cock hardening through the thin cotton barrier. 

Elliot gripped the metal frame of the wall behind him and cast his hips forward in a now automatic response to Toby's skilled touch. Taking one hand off the frame, he reached down and pulled off Toby's shirt needing to feel his lover's hot, warm skin against his hand. 

After helping to remove his own shirt, Toby rubbed his nose against the now wet cotton bulge in front of him. Running his hands up the backside of Elliot's boxers and taking a firm grip of his lover's ass, he opened his mouth wide and pressed his long tongue against the cotton in teasing back and forth sweeps. 

Elliot couldn't take the teasing anymore. He quickly worked his boxers down to join the pants around his ankles. He toed off his shoes, and Toby helped his step out of his pants. 

Toby sat back on his knees and looked up at Elliot who was clad only in a half buttoned dress shirt. His lover's blue eyes were now dark with desire, his cock, hard and leaking against his stomach and his breath rapid and shallow as he waited for Toby to give him what he needed. 

Rubbing his stubbled cheek against Elliot's sensitive cock, Toby relished the tremors that ran through the other man. He ran his blunt fingers up the inside of Elliot's thighs, cupping his balls and teasing his fingers across his perineum. 

"Toby. Please," Elliot choked out, thrusting his hips toward his lover. 

Toby nodded his head yes, and took hold of Elliot's shaft at the base. Opening his mouth, he sucked the cock inside. He bobbed his head up and down letting his wet mouth glide his way. Massaging his lover's balls, he ran his wicked tongue around the entire cock. He sucked and teased and teased and sucked until Elliot was left panting. 

Elliot gripped the metal frame once more, forcing himself to remain still, to let Toby set the pace. He fought not to let go while his entire body was screaming for release. 

Running his hand along the inside of Elliot's loose dress shirt, Toby pressed his blunt fingers against the taut flesh of his lover's stomach. He could feel the tension build in Elliot with each glide of his mouth and flick of his tongue. He pulled back slightly and licked a circle around the head of Elliot's cock. With just a look, Toby urged the other man to fuck his mouth. 

Nodding his agreement, Elliot threaded one hand through Toby's hair as he thrust his hips forward to meet Toby's waiting mouth. The fingers of his other hand ghosted across Toby's collarbone and up to his Adam's apple, the back of his hand gently stroking Toby's straining neck. 

The soft touch of Elliot's hand against his neck in contrast to the hard flesh sliding in and out of his mouth made Toby's own cock twitch in need. But at that moment his needs weren't important. He dug his fingers into Elliot's ass and leaned into each of Elliot's thrusts wanting to feel the other man come in his mouth, come *because* of his mouth. 

With one final thrust, Elliot's cock pulsed, shooting his come into Toby's mouth. His entire body shook then stilled. 

The intensity of Elliot's orgasm spiraled through Toby; the taste of his lover's come triggering his own release. He gripped Elliot's ass even tighter to keep from falling over. 

In the end it was Elliot's legs that gave out. He slid to the floor of the elevator, pulling Toby tight against him. He cupped his hand at Toby's nape and rained kisses along his lover's temple and head. They sat on the floor, quiet and sated for several minutes savoring the moment. 

With one final kiss to his lover's head, Elliot stood up and pulled Toby to his feet and back into his arms. He wrapped his arm around Toby and kissed him quickly, his tongue darting inside before pulling away and smiling. "That was quite the homecoming." He bent over, grabbed his boxers and put them back on. 

Toby met Elliot's smile with one of his own. "Well I did say I missed you," Toby said as he picked up his t-shirt After stepping out of his now sticky gym shorts, he wiped himself off with his shirt and wrapped his gym towel around his waist. Toby started the elevator again. He kissed Elliot one more time before taking the other man's hand in his and exiting the elevator into the loft. 

"Maybe I should go out of town more often," Elliot said. He laid his suit jacket, tie and pants over his suit bag that was resting against the wall. Elliot had brought his luggage with him, which meant he hadn't even gone back to his apartment before heading over. That thought made Toby's heart race. He pressed Elliot up against the wall and kissed him hard. "I don't fucking think so. You're not going anywhere. Just get used to it Stabler, you're stuck with me." 

Elliot laughed and grabbed Toby's towel clad ass. "And you're stuck with me." 

"Glad to hear it," Toby said releasing Elliot from the wall and walking toward the living room. He stopped and turned to face Elliot. "Why were you in the elevator, anyway? You never use it." 

Elliot chuckled and took Toby's outstretched hand once more. "When I got here and you were gone, I figured you had walked down to McCabe's for dinner. And I thought the elevator would be faster." 

"Why didn't you just wait here?" Toby asked leading Elliot over to the sofa. Lying down, he pulled the other man on top of him. "You knew I'd be back eventually." 

Pulling his unbuttoned shirt all the way off, Elliot stared down into Toby's eyes. "I didn't want to wait. I wanted to see you." He unwrapped the towel around Toby's waist and settled down on top of him. "I'm beginning to see the merits of that elevator," Elliot said while nuzzling Toby's neck. 

Toby laughed and slid his hand inside the back of Elliot's boxers to squeeze his ass. "Great, now you tell me. If all it would have taken to get you to use the elevator was a blow job, I would have sucked your cock there months ago. Think of the wear and tear it would have saved my knees going up and down those stairs." 

Elliot laughed and lifted his head to look into Toby's eyes once more. His eyes were still tired but now they sparkled with laughter and love. "I don't know about that Beecher. I'm thinking either way, there would have been some wear and tear on your knees." 

Toby's body shook with laughter as he realized what he had said. He wrapped his arms around Elliot and pulled the other man tight against him. "Welcome home." 

"No place I'd rather be." 

  
—FIN—


End file.
